Christmas  Fun with Freddy
by Angelwriter3895
Summary: SMUT! Children move away! One shot! M FOR A REASON!


Christmas Fun With Freddy

It was Christmas Eve and I was in my darkened living room under a warm quilt. The Christmas tree faded in and out of my vision and I drifted off to sleep, although to me Freddy only materialized to my view. "Hi there Freddy!" I grinned in excitement.

"One of the few multitudes that would be _happy_ to see _me_ in their dreams." he chuckled maliciously and sat beside me on the couch (which was in all actuality a love seat). "What's with all these **damn** Christmas lights and cheer." He sneered which made me chuckle at him.

"you don't like Christmas?" I managed to distract him long enough with the simple question to throw the blanket over him and pull him closer with ulterior motives; dirty ulterior motives.

"fuck no!" He growled getting into a rant. "You wouldn't believe just how many people come up with **CHRISTMAS FUCKING JOKES** about my sweater. I just like the colors! They hide more of the blood from my victims, and while they are distracted, I make very evil changes to the surroundings."

While he was going on I had begun to stoke his knee and travel upwards. "I can imagine love." I practically purred into his ear. "I can make you **loooove** Christmas." he didn't respond verbally, but his lower half wasn't immune to my attentions. "I dare you to look at what I'm wearing under this blanket." I smirked as I kissed down his neck.

He tore the quilt off, exposing my scantily clad body. The black and red g string thong I was wearing had white and green fluff on the top, and the bra was in the same fashion, which attached to the thong with christmassy lace that covered very little. "I have a little Christmas present for you Frederick." I said in a sultry voice as I straddled him, and braced myself on the back of the love seat, squishing my barely covered breasts closer together.

He growled in pleasure at my appearance. "Well now Angel, we **are** being a little devil tonight." He pulled my hips down against him as he ground against me.

I removed myself from his lap and turned to the pole, that was now in the center of the room, showing off my toned ass, with the black heels that I wore making the muscles underneath flex. "ah ah ah. Can't touch just yet Freddy dearest. What fun would that be? I am going to make you **beg** for it." I grabbed the pole in front of me and leaned backward to look at Freddy, giving him a prime view of my tits. With a wink, I made the chair hold him in place as a festive cock ring was placed around his girth, making him growl in frustration.

One of my legs slowly wrapped around the pole as I stood back up from bending backwards. Using my arms I pulled myself up and remained suspended in the air just from my legs, with my sex dangerously close to the cold metal. "You bitch. Let me touch you!" Freddy groaned as I spun around the pole to look at him. My feet made contact with the floor and I leaned forward, pressing against the pole as I looked at Freddy with a sexy smirk on my face.

"Oh, but then I don't get to see you squirm." I grinned as I got an idea. " But then, I'm sure you've seen all the moves." I began to walk towards him. "And I could do so much more damage it I touched you." I straddled him once again as I leaned forward towards him.

"You fucking tease!" I grinned and began stroking him.

"i am no such thing." I Leaned forward and kissed him with a searing passion. I released his hands, but left the cock ring in place and he instantly tackled me to the floor as he straddled me.

"Contrary to popular belief, I enjoy Christmas, its just the jokes. But I am going to fuck you into next Christmas before you can blink you vixen!" He bit my neck. "I just wanted to see what you would do." the cock ring melted away and he ripped off the clothes that I had had on.

Moaning under my breath, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. "Now who's the damn tease." he palmed my breasts as I spoke and rubbed his tip against me, driving me absolutely crazy with desire.

I tweaked his nipples and bit his shoulder before moving up his neck. Once I got to Freddy's ear I bit down hard, causing him to moan. "You won't be able to walk straight for days if you keep this up Angel."

"I don't intend to Frederick." I grinned and arched up, impaling myself on his ridged length, making both of us moan.

Taking control, I flipped us over and lifted off of him, only to slam back down. He grinned as he watched me ride him, moaning as I encased him and he watched my breasts bounce. He gripped my hips and increased the pace making me almost scream in pleasure as I saw stars.

Unbeknownst to me, I ended up underneath Freddy again as he fucked the living daylights out of me. He bit down on my breast as he thrust into me. I came around him, but he didn't let up, and I came thrice more times before he did.

He stilled and collapsed on top of me. "You're a great fuck. I think I love Christmas even more now."

I smirked as he fell asleep rather than me.


End file.
